romantic attic
by Manicewriter88
Summary: AMy and Sonic get stuck in the Attic, and well one thig turnes into another SonAmy lemon ONESHOT


"Omg... why not" I say to my self "I'll make a SonAmy lemon… why?…. because I can" so I hope ya like it(all sonic characters belong to SEGA) 

Sonic was in the attic of Amy's house helping her clean up up there because it was a mess and a "fire hazard" she was told from a police officer

Sonic moved another box and stet it on a nice neat pile of other boxes

"Hey Amy can you help me for a sec?" Sonic said lifting up one side of a very heavy box

"Ok Sonic" Amy said as she walked up the stairs to the attic and came in

"Ok on the count of 3 we need to put this box there" Sonic said pointing to a corner

"Ok" Amy said and nodded her head

"1…. 2…3" Sonic said and they lifted the box and dropped it in the corner but the box made a loud thud which cased the door to the attic to shut

"Ok Amy it's all clean…I got rid of the spiders, spider webs cleaned up the boxes and got rid of the dust" Sonic said smiling

"Oh thank you Sonic" Amy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"No prob Amy" Sonic said and kissed her back

To Amy the fell of Sonic lips were like heaven

"uhh Amy…are you ok?" Sonic said looking at her

"Y-yea im fine" Amy said snapping out of it

"Ok…let's go watch some T.V now" Amy said and grabbed the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn

"Come on ya stupid door let us out" She said but the door wouldn't open

"Here Amy let me try" Sonic pulled with all his strength but couldn't open the door

"Damn it" Sonic said as he sat on a box

"Well now what?" Amy said

"Im not sure…. wanna play a game?" Sonic said

"Yea sure" Amy said smiling

"First of which" Sonic pulled out his cell phone and called Tails

"Ok…thanks tails" Sonic said and hung up

"Tails will be here in about and hour and a half" Sonic said

"Why does Tails have to live so far away" Amy said…"any way what game did ya want to play?"

"This one" Sonic pulled out a game boy SP I got Sonic adnvased 3

Sonic gave Amy the game boy and she started to play... as herself of coarse paired with, Sonic

"omg Sonic this game is so f- CRAPI DIED FROM A MONKEY THROWING A ROCK!?!" Amy yell at the game boy as the little Amy sprite died

"Settle down Ames it's just a game" Sonic said laughing

"But I died...BY A FRICKEN MONKEY!!...Stupid egg man" Amy said pouting

"It'll be ok Ames. You're not really dead. I'll keep ya safe from egghead," Sonic said with a smerk

Amy glommed Sonic "oh thank you Sonic. I don't wanna die from a monkey," Amy said in a funny voice

"I promace ya wont" Sonic said and gave her little kiss on the cheek

Amy kissed back "Sonic?"

"Yea?" Sonic replied

Amy slapped sonic shoulder "your it and she got up and ran a bit from him

Sonic got up "so ya wanna play tag do ya?" Sonic ran at her and tagged her back before Amy could even blink

"SONIC!!" Amy yelled and caught Sonic off guard and tackled him and pinned him down

"Ok Amy ya win" Sonic said with a small laugh

"What do I win?" Amy asked

Sonic lifted his head and gave her a kiss on the lips

Amy started kissing back and before they knew it they were making out

Sonic's toung slid across Amy's lips and Amy opened her mouth and their toungs danced with each other

"Amy why didn't you tell me you tasted so good?" Sonic said between kissing

"You never asked" Amy replied

Amy hand moved her hand down into Sonic's pants (yes there wearing clothes) and felt his crotch

Sonic grunted a bit as Amy started to massage his area

Sonic moved his hand into Amy's shirt and crested Amy's breasts that got a small moan out of her as sonic squeezed them alittle

Amy started undoing Sonic's pants and shirt, while Sonic started doing the same to Amy

Amy stood there in her bra and panties and Sonic in his boxers with a bulge in them

Amy giggled, "I see you're happy," Amy said looking at Sonic's area

"Yes I am" sonic said in reply

"And slipped Sonic's boxers off got on her knees and put her mouth over his shaft and began to suck

"A-Amy that feels so good" Sonic said as he felt this happen to him

Just then Amy grabbed Sonic's legs tripping him "Amy?" Sonic said as Amy was crawling on top of him

"Yes Sonic" Amy said in a sexy voice

"Are you thinking...what im thinking?" Sonic asked

"It depends...I wanted to have some fun if that's what you were talking about" Amy said

"That's what I was thinking" Sonic said as he flipped Amy onto her back and Sonic layed on top of her

Sonic slipped one hand into her panties and slipped 2 fingers into her and his other hand took off her bra

Amy gave off a louder moan as Sonic felt her wet area

Sonic then slipped off her panties and adjusted himself "are you ready Amy?" Sonic asked

"And braced herself alittle "yes Sonic...IM ready" Amy said

Sonic slid his member into her wet area

"Oh Sonic" Amy cried along with a loud moan

Sonic grunted as he began to pump into her at a steady pace

"Why... didn't... we... do this... before?" Amy asked

"You never asked" Sonic replied and bean to go faster

Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's hips allowing Sonic to go deeper, which Sonic did

"Amy this feels so good" Sonic said going deeper and faster

Amy moaned, "Yes Sonic it does" Amy said as she felt him speed up

Sonic could feel his climax coming

"A-Amy, I'm gonna cum" Sonic said

"Do it" Amy replied and tightened her area

"A-Amy!" Sonic yelled as he spilled himself into her

Amy moaned loudly at the feeling of his said spill into her

Sonic slid out of her and layed next to her

"T-that was some game" Sonic said painting

"Y-yea.it was." Amy said

And they layed there for alittle longer in an embrace until they heard Tails walk into the house...

"Oh shit I forgot about him" Sonic said and they both began to put his clothes back on

_omg...I made a lemon...I hoped you had fun reading it, because this is my first one, and honestly, I don't think its to good, and I wrote this in study hall surrounded by people so, that was very odd lol...well thanks for reading_

_Comment please_


End file.
